


The Fish in the Water

by Liadt



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: Written for the Tolkien100 prompt: 'flicker'.





	The Fish in the Water

A fish was attracted by the light flickering off a golden object that had dropped into the water. Back and forth the fish flicked its feelers over the silt, as it went to find the piece of sun that had fallen into its world. When it did, the fish sucked it into its mouth. The object was cold and hard like a pebble, with a hole in the middle. The fish probed with its tongue: sometimes pebbles had a morsel attached. Instead, the fish had emotions it didn't understand flood its mind. The fish spat the object out – it was clearly poisonous.


End file.
